O Reencontro III: Aquele que perdoa
by luazilla
Summary: Finalmente, Harry Potter e Severus Snape se confrontam, após dez anos  de O Reencontro III: Aquele que Traiu. ATENÇÃO: SLASH!


Ficaram se fitando por um longo tempo, até que Harry desviou o olhar.

- Vejo que está sendo muito bem tratado aqui, professor. - Disse o homem mais jovem, apontando para os hematomas que Severus tinha nos braços e no rosto.

O ex-professor de poções segurou um sorriso. Agora Harry Potter era sarcástico. O mundo estava perdido.

- De fato, Potter, o serviço de quarto desse lugar é de primeira qualidade. Veja essa luxuosa suíte em que durmo... Será que mereço tanto por ter livrado um velho homem de seu sofrimento?

Os olhos verdes de Harry brilharam de ódio. Avançou no homem a sua frente e desferiu um violento soco em seu rosto. Segurando a gola de sua camisa velha, o menino-que-matou-você-sabe-quem empurrou Severus contra a parede e o encarou.

- Foi para isso que me chamou, seu bastardo seboso? Para me provocar? Continue a falar essas imundices, e terá o dobro de hematomas nessa sua cara feia!

Severus segurou os pulsos de Harry e o empurrou, sentando-se em seguida no bloco de concreto que chamava de cama.

- Está enganado, Potter. Quero apenas conversar com você.

- Conversar? NÃO TEMOS O QUE CONVERSAR! - Gritou Harry. A raiva que pensava tê-lo abandonado parecia voltar com toda força. Era sempre assim, os olhos negros de Severus tinham a capacidade de trazer a tona o mais escuro sentimento de dentro dele. - Você matou a pessoa que eu mais admirava no mundo! Fugiu, me deixando sozinho, com o mundo se explodindo em minhas mãos! E eu era apenas uma criança!

- Harry... - Severus sussurrou. Como sempre, Harry aparentava ser forte, mas era tão frágil quanto um cristal. E o ex-mestre sentia-se a pior das criaturas por deixá-lo assim. Levantou-se e caminhou em direção dele, sem deixar de encarar os olhos verdes.

- Não me chame pelo primeiro nome! Eu não te dou esse direito! Eu... Eu me arrependi de ter vindo aqui.

- Então por que veio? - Perguntou Snape, a alguns passos de distancia de Harry. Ele ainda o encarava, sério.

Harry piscou.

- Porque achei correto enfrentá-lo. Queria saber... Eu queria... - Harry parecia confuso. Apressado, foi até a porta, e quando estava prestes a bater nela, Severus segurou seu pulso.

- Ainda não terminamos, Harry. Fique e me escute. - Aquele tom era muito familiar a Harry. Era uma ordem clara e direta e não um pedido. O certo era se sentir insultado com aquilo, mas ele apenas sentiu-se muito cansado. Puxou seu pulso do toque de Severus e sentou-se na ponta do bloco de cimento. Severus fez o mesmo.

O ex- Professor respirou fundo. Com uma voz firme, começou seu relato.

- Durante as férias, Albus havia conseguido pegar o anel de Slytherin. Mas aquilo lhe custou a sua vida. O anel era protegido por uma incrível maldição que matava o corpo da pessoa aos poucos. Albus estava apodrecendo dia após dia... Depois de muitos esforços, Pomfrey, Flitwick e eu conseguimos criar um poção que retardava o efeito da maldição. Albus ganhou um ou dois anos de vida. Para nós foi um fracasso, mas para Albus era mais do que suficiente. Segundo ele próprio, um ano bastaria para ajudá-lo a vencer o Lorde das Trevas e ver o final da guerra.

Descobrimos então que Draco estava sendo iniciado como comensal e Albus pediu para que o vigia-se e descobrir qualquer armadilha que viesse a armar. Lógico que também pediu para eu persuadi-lo a vir para o lado do bem. Albus temia pelo futuro do garoto... E eu também.

Severus parou sua narrativa e observou Harry atentamente. O líder da Ordem da Fênix pareceu incomodado com a última frase dele. Pareceu que Harry havia ficado com ciúmes. O homem mais velho sorriu internamente.

- Foi por isso Harry - Recomeçou Severus, cautelosamente - Que me afastei de você durante aquele tempo. Não poderia envolvê-lo em minha missão - Severus levantou a mão, quando Harry tentou protestar - E sabemos que se você percebe-se qualquer coisa estranha acontecendo, iria descobrir e se meter. Aliás, você já estava desconfiando de Draco. O melhor jeito foi me afastar. Draco foi sempre como um filho para mim.

Harry se perguntou se Severus acreditava que o estava convencendo de algo. Lógico que ele não acreditava no ex-professor. Mas por que seu rosto corou e sentiu-se feliz em saber daquilo? Balançou sua cabeça, voltando sua atenção para Severus.

- Durante esse tempo, Narcissa Malfoy me fez fazer um pacto de magia, jurando ajudar na missão de seu filho. Depois desse episodio, tive uma conversa significativa com Albus. Ele me perguntou se eu estava disposto a pagar minha divida com ele. Respondi que sim e sobre o que se tratava, e ele apenas me disse: "Na hora certa você ira saber, Severus."

No dia seguinte aconteceu a invasão em Hogwarts. Quando cheguei naquela torre, e vi Draco apontando a varinha para Dumbledore, senti que havia falhado em minha missão. Mas sabia que Draco não teria coragem de matar Albus. Foi quando senti os olhos de Albus sobre mim, e usei legilimência nele. Ele... Pediu que eu o mata-se. Harry exclamou horrorizado. Que tipo de lorota ridícula aquele velho seboso estava contando para ele? Levantando-se de súbito, Harry apontou o dedo trêmulo para Severus.

- Você pensa que sou algum idiota, Snape? Eu estava lá! E eu ouvi Dumbledore pedindo para que não o mata-se! Ele pediu "Por favor"! Chega, agora eu realmente vou embora!

Severus revirou os olhos, pensando em como Harry não mudara. Sempre fazendo cenas...

O ex-professor segurou firme o braço de Harry. Este por sua vez tentou pegar sua varinha com o braço livre, mas Severus foi mais rápido, impedindo Harry de sacá-la. Os dois se engalfiaram até Severus conseguir imobilizar os dois braços de Harry em suas costas, jogando-o contra o bloco de cimento. Sentindo-se cansado, Severus desabou encima de Harry, que foi ao chão com o peso do homem mais velho. Sentia a respiração asmática de Severus em sua orelha.

- Havia uma época em que você gostava de ficar nessa posição, Potter... - Sussurrou Severus, cinicamente. O homem mais novo sentiu seu rosto pegando fogo, enquanto seu corpo reagia vergonhosamente ao contato de Severus.

Logo que Severus recuperou suas energias, virou Harry para frente e o obrigou a encará-lo, segurando o rosto dele com uma das mãos. O outro braço segurava firme a cintura do mais novo, os corpos muito próximos um do outro.

- Não acredita em mim, Potter? - A voz de Severus era desdenhosa - Pois então use Legilimência. Acredito que o Grande Mestre da Ordem da Fênix, Aquele que Matou o Lorde das Trevas já sabe usar Oclumência e Legilimência, não?

Harry afirmou com a cabeça, lançando um olhar desafiador. Pegou sua varinha e sussurrou "Legilimência", enquanto encarava os olhos profundamente negros de Severus Snape.

Primeiro, vieram imagens confusas. Pessoas, formas, lugares. Após alguns minutos, tudo foi tomando seus devidos lugares e Harry pode observar um homem velho e um rapaz. Dumbledore. Draco Malfoy. Draco apontando sua varinha tremula para Dumbledore, que agonizava na parede da Torre de Astronomia.

"Severus, eu agradeço por tudo o que fez por mim até hoje. Estamos com um problema aqui, como pode notar. Creio que seja a hora de pagar sua dívida, meu filho." Harry ouvia a voz de voz de Albus, sem que ele fala-se. Severus estava usando legilimência em Albus.

"Albus, irei tentar persuadir Draco. Não se esforce muito, você não está bem."

"Eu estou morrendo, Severus. E se Draco não cumprir sua tarefa, você também morrera. Não queremos isso não é mesmo? Então, por favor, me mate, Severus."

"Como?! Albus, creio que seja-lá-o-que você tomou o deixou fora de si!"

"Severus, devo lembrá-lo novamente de que estou morrendo, e se você não me matar agora, tudo por que lutamos ira por água abaixo. Pague sua dívida comigo, Severus. Não faça com que tudo que passamos tenha sido em vão. Não faça o sofrimento de Harry ter sido em vão."

Harry sentiu a luta interna de Severus. Era violenta e cruel.

Juntando forças do fundo do seu âmago, Severus tomou a varinha de Draco e a apontou para Dumbledore. Encarou aqueles olhos azuis e gentis... E titubeou. Não poderia fazer aquilo com ele.

- Severus, por favor... "Deixe-me partir para a próxima grande aventura." - completou Albus Dumbledore, mentalmente.

Dor. Muita dor. Foi isso que Harry Potter sentiu quando Severus lançou a maldição imperdoável. Sentiu a dor de Severus em seu peito, como se fosse sua própria dor.

Então tudo viraram sombras e vultos indefinidos. Aos poucos voltou a focalizar, e para sua surpresa, estava olhando para si mesmo, com o rosto desfigurado pela dor e pelo ódio.

- NÃO ME CHAME DE COVARDE!

Harry sentiu a decepção de Severus. Ele estava decepcionado com sigo mesmo, sentia-se sujo, sentia-se mal.

Mais sombras... Severus falando para Draco partir com a mãe. Que iriam caçá-lo feito um animal, que o próprio Lorde depois de um tempo iria descobrir que ele não cumprirá sua missão e iria matá-lo. Draco acreditou e partiu, deixando Severus para trás.

Harry viu Severus desmoronar em segundos. Ali estava um homem que não vivia mais. Apenas respirava.

Então tudo voltou ao normal. Ele estava novamente na cela, encarando os olhos de Severus. Este que limpava o rosto de Harry com o polegar, carinhosamente. Harry então percebeu que estava chorando. E chorou ainda mais quando voltou a encarar os olhos de Severus.

- Oh Merlin... Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Severus - Soluçou ele, e Severus cobriu os lábios trêmulos de Harry com os seus. Beijaram-se desesperadamente.

Eles escorregaram para o chão, enroscado braços e pernas, e suas mãos tocavam cada pedacinho exposto do corpo um do outro. As mãos de Severus logo encontraram os botões de sua veste e começou a abri-los. Sua língua deslizou pelo peito nu de Harry, beijando e lambendo a pele branca. Harry gemeu quando Severus começou a sugar um dos mamilos rosados.

- Severus, como você me excita...

O homem lançou um meio sorriso para o amante, tomando-lhe os lábios com paixão, enquanto tirava os óculos de Harry. Deslizou sua língua pelo seu pescoço, descendo suavemente até seu umbigo. Abriu sua calça, arrancando-a praticamente do corpo do homem. Harry abriu suas pernas, enquanto Severus se encaixava entre elas. Acariciou o volume escondido por debaixo da cueca do homem mais novo, que gemeu ao toque. Severus intensificou a carícia, agora apertando de leve e passando a língua por cima do tecido, subindo ate o elástico da peça, que foi lentamente tirada até libertar a ereção de Harry. Acariciando a ponta com o polegar, Severus se deleitava com a visão do corpo nu de Harry. Continuava magro, porém, era o corpo de um homem adulto. Mas a expressão de prazer no rosto de Harry não mudara com o tempo. E aquele rosto se tornava infantil, como antes. Severus sentiu sua ereção enrijecer mais ainda com aquela visão.

"Você não passa de um pedófilo maldito, Snape." Pensou ele, com um meio sorriso sarcástico.

Voltou sua atenção para a ereção que acariciava. Começou a lamber a base e subia, enquanto sua mão brincava com a pontinha. Logo sua boca alcançou o topo e começou a sugá-lo, suas mãos agora massageando os testículos.

Harry pousou as mãos na cabeça de Severus, enquanto gemia e se contorcia de prazer. Sentia que iria gozar se Severus continua-se daquele jeito. Não segurou um grito de puro prazer quando sentiu a língua dele em sua entrada, e viu estrelas quando ela o invadiu.

O bruxo mais novo protestou quando Severus retirou sua língua, mas foi calado com um beijo. Severus então arrancou seus farrapos de roupa facilmente. Segurou as pernas de Harry, levando-as e colocando os pés de harry em seus ombros. Posicionou entre elas, e deixou seu pênis roçar a entrada de Harry, que gemia e reclamava da demora.

- Não seja apressado, Potter. Parece um pirralho de dezesseis anos... - Ralhou Severus, enquanto penetrava Harry lentamente.

Foi como se estivesse no Paraíso. Entrou e saiu lentamente, até sentir-se todo dentro de seu amante, que o olhava emocionado. Começou sua estocadas lenta e firmemente, apreciando cada sensação. Harry logo entrou no ritmo de Severus, que acelerava as estocadas mais e mais. Em dado momento, cerrou sua mão sobre a ereção de Harry e começou a bombear no mesmo ritmo rápido e firme das estocadas. As pernas de Harry escorregaram até a cintura de Severus. Harry então sentou-se e pulou para o colo de Severus, abraçando seu pescoço e entrelaçando suas pernas na cintura dele, e começou a cavalgar, gemendo e beijando Severus, que ainda o masturbava.

Foi com um grunhido de prazer que Severus Snape despejou seu sêmen dentro de Harry, que imitou o ato do amante um segundo depois. Desabaram no chão, ofegantes, molhados de suor e sêmen, um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

Harry se aninhou em Severus, e este abraçava seu amante, encostando seu nariz nos cabelos dele.

- Severus... - Sussurrou Harry, passando os dedos pelo tórax de Severus - Me desculpe por tudo. Eu deveria ter notado... - Mas Harry nunca terminou a frase. Severus o beijou, calando-o.

- Não seja tolo, Harry. Não é necessário pedir desculpas.

- Está bem... Mas como poderíamos inocentá-lo então? Ou ao menos reduzir sua pena...

Severus fitava um canto qualquer da cela, sua expressão dura.

- Harry, eu não quero ser inocentado.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram, ele balançou a cabeça por alguns segundos e encarou Severus como se ele não existisse.

- Como assim?! Mas você foi obrigado a fazer o que fez!

- Não é sobre isso que estou falando! - Severus se levantou, catando suas roupas e se vestindo rapidamente. Harry jogou sua capa sobre si, porem continuou sentado sobre o resto de suas vestes, olhando embasbacado para Severus.

- Mas que tolice é essa que você esta me dizendo? É sobre o que então?

- Sobre abandoná-lo a própria sorte, sem ter-lhe ensinado nada que presta-se! Eu havia prometido para ela que cuidaria de você e não cumpri! - A expressão de Severus era carregada de dor.

- Ela... Ela quem?

Severus não respondeu de imediato. Sentou-se mais uma vez no bloco de cimento e observou o vazio.

- Lilly - respondeu ele, finalmente.

- Lilly... Minha mãe?

- Sim, ela própria. Eu... Eu nutria algo por sua mãe. E quando ela morreu, eu prometi que iria cuidar de seu filho. Eu posso ter cumprido minha divida com Albus, mas quebrei minha promessa com Lilly.

Quando Severus pousou seu olhar em cima Harry, se surpreendeu com o que ele viu nos olhos dele. Ele viu admiração e amor.

Harry engatinhou ate Severus, ficando de joelhos diante dele. Tomou-lhe as mãos e as beijou, como se fossem sagradas.

- Severus, você é a pessoa mais nobre que conheci em toda a minha vida.

O ex-mestre olhou para Harry estupefato.

- O que... - Começou, mas parou logo em seguida. Seria melhor ficar quieto, já que não raciocinava direito.

Harry se sentou ao lado de Severus, suas mãos entrelaçadas a dele. Sorriu animadamente e o beijou.

- Severus, eu estou vivo. Eu consegui derrotar Voldemort, com muito esforço, mas derrotei. Eu não vou dizer que não teve problema ficar sozinho, sem ninguém para me apoiar. Foi muito difícil. Eu me sentia horrível. Fiquei sem meu mentor e a pessoa que eu mais gostava... Mas eu superei, eu venci! E você ainda pode cumprir sua promessa Severus. Ainda tem que me proteger e não existe maneira de fazer isso preso em Azkaban.

Severus apenas encarava Harry, incapaz de falar. Aquele era o seu menino...

- Agora me diga Severus, existe um meio de livrarmos sua cara da prisão?

O homem mais velho afirmou com a cabeça.

- Não sei ao certo aonde, mas existe uma penseira com as lembranças de Dumbledore. Creio que alguma lembrança mostre a decisão que tomou e a verdadeira historia das Horcruxes.

- Penseira? Oh, tem uma Penseira na minha sala. Esta em um armário trancado. Ninguém ate hoje conseguiu abri-la, nem mesmo Hermione. - Harry pareceu preocupado.

- Fale com Minerva. Ela tem a chave desse armário.

Harry sorriu e jogou os braços em torno do pescoço de Severus, beijando-o em seguida. O Beijo se intensificou e as carícias ficaram mais e mais ousadas.

- Quanto tempo você pode ficar aqui, Harry? - Sussurrou Severus ao seu ouvido.

- Acho que por mais quinze minutos... - Respondeu Harry, languidamente.

- Pouco tempo, mas imagino que será o suficiente... - Severus então empurrou Harry e tirou sua capa, arrancando gemidos de prazer do bruxo.

Dois meses depois, Severus foi a julgamento. A penseira da sala de Harry realmente tinha as memórias de Dumbledore. Severus foi então condenado há passar dez anos fora do país, o que revoltou diversas pessoas, incluindo Harry. Para Severus não foi tão ruim assim, já que a Inglaterra não poderia lhe trazer nada de bom dali em diante.

Uma semana depois, Severus e Harry estavam na sala de Harry na Ordem da Fênix.

- Harry, sei que é egoísmo meu pedir algo assim, mas quero que venha comigo para a Grécia.

Harry arregalou os olhos verdes, surpreso.

- Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer Severus.

O homem apenas balançou a cabeça, sua expressão esfriando lentamente.

- Eu entendo. Eu queria lhe dar isso, caso aceita-se, mas vou dar de qualquer jeito.

Ele tirou uma caixa simples de veludo negro das vestes e colocou em cima da mesa. Virou-se para ir embora, quando ouviu uma exclamação de surpresa vinda de Harry. Ele deu um meio sorriso e já estava passando pela porta quando sentiu os braços de harry em torno de sua cintura.

- Oh, Severus, não fique chateado comigo. Eu apenas fiquei surpreso. Você sabe que eu não sou lá muito bom com as palavras.

Severus se voltou para Harry, seu meio sorriso agora sarcástico.

- De fato Sr. Potter, eloqüência não é um dos seus fortes.

- Mas tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de falar. E entregou a caixinha com a tampa aberta para Severus. Harry pegou uma aliança lisa de prata e colocou no dedo de Severus e beijou sua mão.

- Eu aceito.

Severus imitou Harry e colocou a aliança no dedo do homem mais jovem. Os dois se abraçaram e se beijaram, emocionados.

O casamento de Severus e Harry foi simples e com poucos convidados. Os tablóides sensacionalistas condenaram a decisão de Harry, mas ele não ligava. Harry já havia cumprido sua missão e agora viveria sua vida como bem entende-se.

Severus e Harry partiram para a Grécia e o bruxo mais velho montou uma loja de Poções. Harry virou professor na escola de Magia grega.

Três anos depois, Harry deu a luz a uma linda garotinha de olhos verdes e cabelos cor de ébano, batizada de Dionísia.

Um dia, a pequena Dionísia, que tinha quatro anos, perguntou a origem do seu nome. Seu papai Severus respondeu:

- Foi uma singela homenagem que seu pai Harry quis fazer, pequenina. Pois foi o Deus Dionísio que uniu ele a mim. Você não estaria aqui se não fosse pelo Deus Dionísio.

E Dionísio velou por Severus, Harry e sua pequena filha, abençoando cada dia de suas vidas.

FIM

N/a: Pois é, acabou, finalmente XD Eu não resisti e TIVE que fazer um final feliz. Sou uma romântica crônica, me perdoem.


End file.
